In radar systems, a radar front end integrated circuit may be provided. This front end integrated circuit (IC) may comprise a plurality of receive and/or transmit elements and be configured to receive or transmit radio frequency (RF) radar signals. The operation of the receive and/or transmit elements may be synchronised in order to provide a phase coherent system. In order to facilitate this, a common oscillator signal may be shared between the elements.